Going Away
by Commander Nosyniki
Summary: She smiles at him, She kisses him, She laughs with him, She frowns at him, She leaves him, She's going away. Dont go away, I love you, always you never anyone else, so why are you kissing that guy? Fem!Naru NaruSasu NaruGaa
1. Chapter 1

Hi this is me with another one-shot! This time it is about female Naruto who I like to call Naru and Sasuke Uchiha. This is AU and AH.

**Going away**

_A drop in the ocean_

_A change in the weather_

"You said you loved me"

"I did"

"Then why all of this all of a sudden?"

"I don't know. The feeling we used to have, its…..gone"

"Please don't go"

"I'm sorry"

_I was praying that you and me might end up together_

_It's like wishing for rain as I stand in the desert_

She walked towards him, sadness in her beautiful blue eyes as she stared into his onyx eyes.

"I loved you, no I love you, so damn much. Why are you doing this? Why are you doing this to me! To us! You said we'll be together FOREVER! FOREVER DOESN'T LAST A YEAR THEN ENDS! IT LASTS FOREVER, UNTIL WE DIE1 GROW OLD Together. And die together"

….."I'm sorry"

"Sorry? Sorry? Sorry won't heal my heart and sorry won't give you back to me"

He reached out and grabbed her, trapping her in a tight hug, her delicate head against his chest, his strong chin on her head.

The first drops of rain fell from the sky

_But I'm holding you closer than most_

_Because you are my Heaven_

The black haired, pale skinned man looked down at the woman he was holding.

Her beautiful knee-length blonde hair, her prettier-than-sapphire coloured eyes. The slight tanned skin and faded whisker marks on her beautiful and delicate face. Her white dress showing her purity and making her look like an angel.

Soon, the woman pulled out of the hug, sadness still in her eyes

"Will, I ever see you again?"

"Maybe. But until we do see each other again, I want you now, even though it may seem like it, I was never using you. I truly loved you and I will cherish every moment we spent together"

"But even if you don't love me anymore, can't you just pretend?"

"…No, I don't think I can, because I'll be lying to myself, and to you"

"I will you love you forever then, in my own little parallel universe, where you don't leave me"

A choked sob

"Goodbye"

"I love you"

And she turned her back, walking away to another man, a red-haired man with no eyebrows and with cold teal eyes who was leaning against a car.

When she got closer to him, those eyes, softened and became filled with love her held out his hand towards her and she took it, giggling. The man smiled softly and kissed her, and she responded, showing that she was truly his. When they parted, he quickly ushered her into the car, to stop her from getting a cold from the rain.

The dark haired man's heart broke as his love left him.

Uzumaki Naru had just left her boyfriend of 14 months Uchiha Sasuke for his best friend Sabaku no Gaara.

His heart shattered and tears strolled down his face as the car left his standing in the pouring rain. His tears would only drop onto the ground, onto the forming puddles that will form a river and lead to the ocean.

_A drop in the ocean,_

_A change in the weather,_

_I was praying that you and me might end up together,_

_It's like wishing for rain as I stand in the desert,_

_But I'm holding you closer than most_

'_Cause you are my Heaven_

_You are my Heaven_


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi here is chapter 2 of Going Away**

**Going Away**

Okay, lets rewind to about 16 months ago, when the Uzumaki family moved to Konoha and Uzumaki Naru joined Konoha high school.

Uzumaki Kushina was an interesting woman. Her husband, if he was still alive, would have said she was an interesting woman. Her two daughters would say she is an interesting woman, but of course they are using 'interesting' instead of kinda crazy and weird. Oh and violent.

Kushina has ankle-length red hair that sometimes rises up and forms nine tails whenever she is anger, she has bluish-violet eyes and her skin a bit pale. She has soft features and a smile always graces her lips but recently a frown is on her face because only five months ago her husband Namikaze Minato died in a car crash when coming home from work late one night.

She decided to move to Konoha because her friend Uchiha Mikoto had moved here with her family just over seven months ago and had told her that Konoha was great and the school was fantastic. In fact Mikoto had even helped them move over and she had found them a house near her own.

Now Kushina wasn't a person to just consent to things like this but when your husband dies, and your daughters are filled with grief every time they go into their mother and father's room, well, you're gonna have to move.

Being a single mom is hard for Kushina especially when you have two teenage daughters. Especially if they're Uzumaki Naru and Uzumaki Karin.

Now the girls don't intentionally cause their mother trouble but trouble just follows them like a lost puppy.

Uzumaki Naru had knee length blonde hair and as her mother says 'prettier -than-sapphire' eyes and slightly tanned skin. She got all of her father's features but got her mother's crazy personality. She loved the colour orange like her mother and at least half her wardrobe has some orange in it. She was always optimistic and loved to smile and laugh.

Uzumaki Karin had waist length red hair, and bluish-violet eyes and her skin was pale. She got all her looks from her mother but got her father's calm personality. She loved the colour of purple and like Naru most of her clothes had purple in it. She always had a clear mind and she was very calm but whenever she got a boyfriend, she got all lovey- dovey for him and acted like your typical teenage girl in love.

Got the basics now? Good.

So when it was the first day of school, how did Karin get a boyfriend and how did Naru end up kissing four guys and get 2,000 ryo?

Well, they don't know either, so here's the story.

_Wake up, it's a brand new day_

_Wake up, it's sunny today,_

_Wake up let's play some games_

_Wake up com-_

**Crash!**

Naru's eyes narrowed as they peeked from under her covers, her arm out-stretched from smashing her alarm clock.

Sheesh, why did she get such a stupid tone anyways?

Let it be known, Uzumaki Naru was _not _a morning person.

She put her arm back under her cover and attempted to go back to sleep but suddenly her covers were ripped off her and she was pushed out a bed by a red-headed teenager.

"Wake up sis, we have to go to school today, can't be late on the first day and miss checking out all the cute boys"

Let it be known, Uzumaki Karin _was_ a morning person.

Naru groaned at her sister and curled up into a ball on the floor. Karin sighed and grabbed her arms and started to drag her out of her room.

"Naru we have to go to school, maybe you could check out the sports stuff or the sign up for cheerleading or something.

At this Naru stood up straight and walked straight to the bathroom, with an eager look on her face.

"Yay! Sports! I'm gonna be on the swimming team, be a cheerleading, and be the fastest runner! You could be a cheerleader too Karin! Watch out Ladies and gentlemen because the Uzumaki twins are coming out to play!"

In her bedroom Kushina groaned.

"God help all the people in that school"

Five miles away a raven haired teenage frowned.

"Why do I feel like I should stay home today?"

**That is chapter 2 of Going Away, I hoped you liked it so please R&R and wait for the next chapter.**

**Why do I have 271 views for this story, but no reviews, 1 fav and no follows? Come on people, I wouldn't know whether or not to update because you don't tell me. R&R please.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I forgot about this story. I didn't want to update it and I can't find the documents on my computer (not that I tried a lot) and due to no reviews I thought you guys didn't like this fic, but I'm updating everything so, try and give this fic another chance : )**

**Going Away**

* * *

Naru and Karin had left for school and their mother Kushina was cleaning up the mess that they had made after getting ready for school. The two 16 year olds had left a hurricane all around the house and the 38 year old woman had to deal with it.

She sighed as she finished doing Karin's bed, finally finishing all of the housework that needed to be done. She left Karin's room, going into Naru's room to open her windows. After she had done that, she wearily walked down the steps and into the living room where she collapsed and placed a hand on her forehead.

'Those kids are a handful' she thought before chuckling when she noticed a presence.

"Naru-chan and Karin-chan seem to be a bit of work" the feminine voice said, letting Kushina know who was there.

"Oh and Sasuke isn't?" Kushina replied, removing her hand from her head to look at her 38 year old friend of 35 years.

Mikoto shrugged as she plopped herself down next to Kushina and throwing an arm around her shoulder.

"Oh Sasuke's a handful when it comes to school. He leaves the whole house in a mess, food everywhere, clothes and bed sheets on the floor and all that jazz. But I'm just glad he's finally gone back to school. He's been afraid to go out in public since of…you know"

Kushina looked at Mikoto curiously.

"So Itachi's attack had that much effect on him? I mean I know that's his brother- and your son- but that happened four months ago. He should've at least gotten past it enough that he would be able to leave the house without fear of his life" Kushina said, sitting up a bit.

Mikoto nodded and sighed sadly.

"Yes he should have but what Itachi did to him was unacceptable. Also, he was the one targeted yet he didn't get hurt towards the end. He's traumatised"

It was quiet for a bit as the two mothers listened to the ticking of the clock. Suddenly, Kushina jumped up and pulled Mikoto with her before grabbing her bag and moving towards her front door.

"Enough with this sad talk! Let's go shopping!" she said before opening her door and pushing Mikoto out of it, as she locked it behind her.

The two moved towards Kushina's car and the raven haired woman laughed at her red haired friend's attitude towards life.

* * *

Sasuke shivered once again as he walked into his school- the school he hadn't set eyes on for months now. He would never say that he was scared but everyone knew he was. Absolutely everyone in Konoha knew the story of the Uchiha family and the tragedy and betrayal that had hit them. Whispers and rumours passed through every ear in Konoha and more than once some of them were true.

Sasuke- sick of all the fake rumours and the truth- decided to finally go to school just to show them that he wasn't dead. As he walked down the hallways of the school, people's gazes were on him and he kept his face emotionless as he walked to his locker. Girls called out to him and guys shouted out questions for him, but he ignored all of it.

Though a few minutes later, their attention shifted from him to the school entrance. When Sasuke himself turned to look at the school entrance, he was a bit shocked- not that he showed it- when he saw two unusual looking girls there.

The first girl he saw had proper red hair, not ginger,-just like Gaara, his best friend- and freaking violet eyes- not another one, they already had Suigetsu- and she had glasses. The second girl just took his breath away and he just couldn't stop looking at her.

The girl that had caught his attention had bright blonde hair like the sun and it shone like a beacon in this school of dark haired people. Her unnameable blue eyes were wide and bright, and it seemed that she was smiling at just everyone with love and happiness. Her tan skin stood out as she linked arms with the girl she walked in with, and she didn't seem to care at all.

She stood out and captivated him. She was beautiful.

Sasuke blinked and looked away when he noticed the redhead looking at him with an amused glance. He quickly shut his locker and started to head to his first lesson, taking this opportunity to leave unnoticed.

* * *

Naru and Karin stepped out of their red Audi R8 and took a look at their new school. It wasn't a small school- far from it. It was a massive building, and they could only see the front of it, and judging from the amount of people watching them as they walked inside the school, the population wasn't a small amount either.

Karin leaned into Naru, yet watched the students who were scrutinising them both.

"It's like we're a new specimen that they've never seen before" Naru whispered to her sister.

Karin nodded, yet knew why.

"I guess it's because I have fire-engine-badass-red-hair with purple eyes, and you have the brightest blonde hair known to man with blue eyes that no one knows the bloody name to. But hey, it could be because we're on a totally different level of hotness" Karin said, smirking as she flipped her hair.

Naru laughed out loud and linked arms with her sister.

"True, true. Also, it sounds like you were just about to propose a challenge, sister-dearest"

Karin looked around at the other students and her eyes fell on someone.

"Yes, I was. I challenge you to kiss three of the hottest boys in this school and get a ride home" she said before finally turning to look her sister in the eye.

Not one the back down or refuse to suggest a challenge Naru looked around as well.

"I challenge you to get a boyfriend by the end of the day, and it has to be him!" Naru said, her eyes gleaming as she subtly pointed to a boy with white hair that had blue tips. He had purple eyes just like Karin and also had pointy teeth from what they could see when he smiled.

Karin scoffed and unlinked her arm from her sister. The two of them stuck out their hands and shook, sealing the deal and accepting the challenge.

"Challenge accepted"

* * *

**The challenge has been accepted! Wait, but what was that about Sasuke and Itachi? Who got hurt in that fight?! Anyways you'll just have to wait till next week when the chapters will start getting longer : )**

**Thanks, R&R,**

******Ja ne!**


End file.
